


Kinkance competition.

by Metalotaku



Series: Kinkance\lyan\ryance\linkaide one shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betting, Competition, Jealous Keith (Voltron), MFE pilots vs palaids of voltron, Rivalry, keith vs. james, ryan and lance week, ryan vs lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: the paladins have been teamed up with the mfe pilots to handle small ground missions in clearing area's of left over galra holdings after the fall of sendak.





	1. contest

“I’m showing roughly 40 active droids and sentries in this sector. Organic life forms 2, we believe them to be Galra. Probably the ones controlling the sentries.” Pidge rattled off from her laptop sitting perched on the back of the car. Hunk Lance and Keith nearby along with the MFE pilots. Ina sitting behind in in the seat of the car.

“how sure are we that the two life signatures are Galra?” Hunk asked. 

“There is only a .02 percent probability that any non-Garrison personnel would've made it past this many sentries without detection or injury. And there are no resources in this sector that would be worth salvaging for that low success rate.” in responded before Pidge could even look up from her computer. 

“A simple positive or affirmation would do.” Keith said with a huff.

“she did. With more words Kogane.” Griffin snipped back at the black paladin.

“I bet she'd get along great with Slav. We should introduce them.” Lance cut in before the two team leaders could start to feud. Again. “Maybe they could be a cute intergalactic smarty pants poster couple.”

“Lance stop right there. Do not continue that train of spewage from your mouth. Id like to keep my breakfast down.” Pidge said rubbing her eyes under her glasses. “No one deserves that.”

“No offense to you in.” Hunk quickly jumped in at the heated looks from James and Nadia directed at Pidge now. He waved his hands in front of him in attempts to draw their attention on him. “Slav is sometimes a bit much for people.”

“And ugly.” Pidge

“And annoying.” Keith.

“He's not that bad he's just eccentric and an alien.” Lance.

“It is in no way meant as an insult to you Ina.” Hunk finished with glares directed at Keith and Pidge. “Lance also tends to find something attractive in everyone.”

“Yeah like breathing.” Pidge snarked.

“Hey!”

“Nice save Garrett.” Nadia gave a snort of a laugh at them. 

“Paladin McClain is very observant, I would be interested in meeting this Slav if he believes we might enjoy each other's company. From my limited experience with him I'd say there is at least a good probability it would be enlightening if not enjoyable.” Ina responded.

“Was that a compliment? Did I just get a compliment from their team genius?” Lance asked mouth agape in shock.

“Even if he has not yet observed and deduced that I am asexual and sex adverse.”

“Ok we have breached into over share hour, thank you for that Leiffsdottor.” Griffin said with a face palm. Nadia turning her head to snort at the sight of her commanders suffering and Lance's red-faced embarrassment.

“I am so sorry.” Lance said, “I promise not to play match maker on you again.”

“Thank you for at least putting a stop to his ego growing.” Keith huffed out. “Can we get back on task please. We have a mission to complete.”

“Hate saying it but I agree with Kogane.” Griffin replied. 

“What's the rush? They aren't going anywhere unless the two Galra move. Which is unlikely.” Nadia spoke up. “No need to run in guns blazing. Let's get a full recon and map the targets and come up with a solid plan.”

As soon as map out spilled from Nadia's lips Pidge tossed down a disk to the ground and a 3-d map of the sector with lighted purple dots on an orange holo-projection popped up. The others moving in close to observe it. “Done.” Pidge said smugly.

“Wow Pidge that's awesome it looks like Coran’s monster's and Mana table only portable.” Hunk said in awe.

“It is. I just have it producing it's array with the data from the blip tech we dropped.”

“Nice.” Lance fist bumped Pidge over the map. 

“Good work Pidge.” Keith said studying the image. “What's the scaling?”

“Each cube is 10 meters.”

“How accurate is the positioning Holt?” Griffin asked while looking at Kinkade studying the targets marked in purple. Two blinking lights showing life. 

“Within inches. We can even show if they are behind a wall or other barrier.”

“Most of these are out in the open. Only the two Galra are heavily fortified in this building here.” Griffin spoke up. 

“They are in a sub floor. We'll have to go in after them.” Keith responded ignoring Lance as he placed his hands on the holo-display to rotate it getting a good 360 view of the field. “They should be our main focus.”

“Whoa slow down there cowboy.” Lance spoke not even turning away from the map to look at Keith. “Even if we make it past all these sentries unseen, we engage the big guns they call all the killer robots back to their spot and we are trapped like survivors in a zombie flick as the walkers converge on us through the breaches. And not sure how many zombie flicks you've seen mullet, but just in case it always ends badly.”

Before Keith can snap back with a snarky reply of his own Hunk, Pidge, and Nadia cut him off. “It does.”

“We need to clear the sentries before engaging the Galra soldiers.” James took the opportunity to take point on command. “We should split into teams and take out small groups before converging on the soldiers. 

“There are only 40 of them. We can draw them to a single location and just take them out as a group.” Keith argued back. “We've taken out larger numbers with just my team. We can do it twice as fast with twice as many people.”

“There is no reason to take a huge risk like that. We don't know the area as well as they do in its current state. And just because your fancy alien tech says this is the total number we don't know if they have more in active ones to launch once we engage.” James argued back. 

“You might not trust Pidges tech, but we do. And I know my team can handle it. If yours can't they can just sit back and wait. Play back up we won't need.” Keith argued back.

“I'm not going to put my team on rescue just because you want to be reckless and…”

“Hey Ryan, how good of a shot are you from a moving vehicle?” Lance cut in, completely ignoring the arguing leaders.

“proficient.”

“Hey McClain, the adults are speaking. Don't interrupt.” James scowled the red paladin. 

“Yes, because mature adults bicker like children.” Nadia quipped back. Keith and James both turned to her with scowls on their faces.

“Based on this terrain and if a maintained speed not exceeding 80km per hour were kept, depending on an above average level skill of his driver Kinkade could potentially hit 96.7 percent of his targets on the first shot based on his scores on Garrison simulators.”

“That's an a+. I'll take it.” Lance said with a smile.

“This is live, not a simulation.” Keith quipped back. 

“Are you saying my snipper isn't good enough? Yours hasn't even demoed his skills for the Sim to log Kogane.”

“Dude I'm right here.”

“Ok stop, stop. Enough with both of you. This is not the time for…” Hunk gestured between the two leaders. “Whatever this is between you two, that's got you both …”

“It's a rivalry. Can't you see it Hunk. You should recognize it. Lance had one with Keith for years.” Pidge cut in with an evil smirk and reflection off her glasses. 

“It is not!” They shout. “He's just not qualified for this!” They turn to glare at each other once their words register to the other. 

“My team has more field experience.” 

“My team can follow protocol and preform within regulation specs.”

“bullshit, do you…”

“What about a little friendly competition?” Lance cut in again before the two can go at each other. 

“Lance, I don't think…” Hunk tries to stop him.

“Keith drives one hover bike with me, aka most skilled sharpshooter to grace your simulation snob presence, on rear and you and your tall dark and handsome top of his class.” Lance adds a bit of sass and head bob in at top of class. “can take the other hover bike or the second buggy and we see which pair can make the most hits. Winning team picks the training or bonding exercise for the other group to complete before next mission assignment. Plus you know bragging rights and takes point on capture of the living Galra.”

“Lance now is not the time…” Keith started.

“What did you just call me?” Ryan asked eyes a tad wide at Lance.

“You want to embarrass yourself McClain, please go right ahead. Ryan is twice the shot as you and I’m twice the driver as Kogane. But do it…” Griffin stood towering over Lance with his arms crossed and head back to look down his nose at the paladin kneeling at the map. Ignoring his unamused glare. 

“You're what?” Keith shot back his own arms crossed now hip jutted out. “Not sure what reality you think you're in, but I'm pretty sure this is the reality where I'm light-years ahead of you, on your precious Sim and practical.” Keith shot back. “And Lance is a way better marksman than your robot.”

“What did you call him?” Nadia and James both came to Ryan's defense.

“Keith, I don't think that's…” Hunk tried so hard to stop the oncoming train wreck. He looked to Lance to find a mix of pain, and apology directed at Ryan before a lot of excitement and competitiveness was directed at Keith. 

“Prove me wrong? You gonna step up Griffin. Put some money where that mouth of yours is? Or you just going to hide behind the Garrison rules like you always did?” Keith shot back ignore Pidges resigned sigh as she settled back to get comfortable. And Lance wiggled like an excited puppy about to get it's treat from his seat on the ground. 

“Oh, you are on Kogane. More than happy to watch you bite off more than you can chew. And captain Shirogane isn't here to bail you out when you get in over your head.” James attacked back leaning into Keith's space above the map. 

“Oh no.” Hunk cried pressing his fingers to his temples before dragging them down to pull at his cheeks. 

“What do you have sharpshooter?” Keith asked crouching down to Lance's level while maintaining eye contact with James till he and Ryan followed. Everyone ignoring Lance's excited cheer. Or so it seemed. Ryan's lips gave barely a twitch at the edges to quick for the distracted team members to catch. 

“Ok here.” Lance dragged his fingers across the map the area highlighting in blue as it moved across the map. “The area clear and wide enough for Galra ground transports. It's likely they maintained a road for this sector, since that base isn't far some of it is the old roads. But if you look at the sentries location's in relationship to the cleared area it's like…”

“They were dropped in a spiral leading to the location of the soldiers they are protecting.” Nadia answered from her spot standing over head to see clearly the highlighted path and its purple polka dots. 

“Yeah!” Lance said excitedly. “There are a few other clear paths the vehicles can get through.” Lance grabbed Keith's hand ignoring his protests as he traced the other cleared paths, so they highlighted red where Keith's hand traced before he resigned to his fate. “I think we could just zip through and pop off.” Lance mock fired an invisible rifle. “The bots and clear the field easy. Rest follow up behind after a good 60-90 ticks. Anything we miss should start pursuit and the rest of the group could take them in their distraction. “then Lance leveled his cocky smirk at James and Ryan, “team with the most hits wins.”,

“If you think you two wash outs can beat us just because you got some fancy toys to play with you have another thing coming.” Griffin sneered at the smug look Keith was giving him at his team members good work. “He only got lucky with this plan cause he plays to many video games.”

“Our whole team does.” Pidge snarks back. “Works well enough.”

“Guys this isn't a contest.” Hunk tries to reason.

But six voices sound off to refute his claim. “Yes, it is.”

“Little help here Ina?” Hunk sighed. 

“I provided input. I do not make decisions.” Hunk levels a put-upon pout and glare at the MFE pilot.

“How about besides the team wagers, we make this a little bit more interesting.” James jumps in with a predatory look at Keith. “Some added interest. Between counterparts.”

“What are you suggesting?” Lance's ask with a look of suspicion at James a quick glance at Ryan shows an unusual look of smugness and cockiness. Lance's expression slipping into some a bit shocked and discomfort at the butterflies it brings to his stomach that he quickly dismisses as excitement at the challenge. 

“Personal best. Judged by the team mates in the rear.” James speaks as if he's made such terms before. “Best maneuver for drivers. Most impressive shot for shooters.”

“And what does the winner get?” Keith asks staring down James. 

“One request the other can't turn down.” Ryan answers. But his eyes are focused like an eagle on Lance's startled blue eyes. Lance squirming a bit in place at the intense attention. Completely missing Keith's glare at the taller pilot. 

James however looks smug feeling closer to victory at the way Kinkade seemed to have rattled the paladin pair. “Deal?” James holds out his hand.

Keith's attention snaps to James so quickly Lance cringes at the mental cracking noise his mind supplies, he is sure Keith's neck did at the motion. “Deal.” Keith takes it for a quick hard and violent shake. James shaking his hand out once released.

“Sure,” Lance says slowly extending his own hand to Ryan. “But uh nothing to extreme for anyone right? Nothing uh dangerous or illegal right?”

“Afraid of losing already McClain?” James snorts bemused.

“Of course.” Ryan answers instead with his own hand shake and a small smile just barely an upturn of the lips. Theirs much gentler. 

It gives Lance just enough of a push back on his anxiety and bolsters his confidence to shoot back at James. “More like worried about the growing sexual tension between you two. Don't need any humiliating public pet play from you guys. Though if Keith goes Galra no need for props.”

“Lance!” Keith growls at his team mate but still jumps between him and James with a protective arm around his teammates to shove him out of the space James claimed lunging for Lance. “Settle this in the contest Griffin.” Keith addressed he Co leader. His eyes drop a bit to peak at Ryan's arm in front of James and a fist clinched tightly in James uniform holding the riled man back. 

“Alright already stand down all of you. Back it up.” Nadia shoved her way between them. “We doing this or not? Take it out on the enemy jeez.”

“Make sure your comms are on. Ina and I will shout out positions of targets as you guys progress. Black dot for the MFE. And red for the paladins. Hits will light up for us to count on my map.” Pidge interjected herself grabbing the map and tossing it in the back of the Jeep with her and Ina's gear. “Let's get this dick measuring contest on the road! Chop chop.”

Nadia and Lance burst out laughing at that. Holding themselves up by their commanders. Ryan rolled his eyes and started checking his equipment on his way to their transport. Hunk sputtered a bit but couldn't contain his chuckles. James and Keith just growled a bit before Keith turned on his heels first dragging Lance behind him by his collar to his hover bike. James glaring after then before turning to follow Kinkade. The two teams headed into the area side by side. Their team mates following shortly after.


	2. winners and payouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> find out who won on this new exciting episode of dragon ball z....

“Enemy combatants subdued and secured Pidgey give us the score!” Lance cheered excitedly after double checking the restraints on the two Galra soldiers now loaded into the secure back of the transport. And double checking their seatbelts with Hunk. 

“You really want to do that now?” Pidge sighed in exasperation. 

“Yes.” The response expected, but the source shocking several as all parties turned to look at Ryan Kinkade as he stood just a few feet away. In his casual arms crossed at the chest and emotionless facade to those who don't know him well. “Please.”

Nadia gave her teammate a knowing smirk that he pointedly ignored. “Yeah let's just hear it so we can have to drive back to decide on payouts.” James added. 

“Alright.” Pidge said with a sigh and shoving her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “So overall, most hits is team Voltron. 21 to 19.” Lance jumped up with a fist thrust to the air and a loud cheer. Hunk giving him a high five after his hand came back down. Keith gave a smug smirk to James. But kept silent. “So we get to pick the co-group activity. And we already decided on your team has to join us for Monsters and Mana on Friday at noon till midnight.”

“What when did we decide that?” Keith asked whipping around to face his own team with a look of betrayal. Keith saying with his raised hands and bunched shoulders he wanted something else. Probably more intense and grueling.

“Pidge and I decided when you started and..” he pointed his thumb at Lance who looked absolutely giddy at the idea. 

“That's perfect you guys! Coran and Romelle are going to love teaching more people to play!” Lance exclaimed dancing in place.

“See Lance agrees. Three to one. It's decided.” Pidge said clearly amused at undermining Keith.

“Nice control of your team their Kogane.” James snarked. Drawing Keith's attention to him once more. 

“We aren't a dictatorship.” Keith responded cool. 

“What about individual performances?” James quick shifts too. 

“On that front for best maneuver, Keith won. That stunt with the building as ramp and drop off was insane.” Nadia.

“What?!” James turns on his teammates. “Are you kidding me?!”

“Eat it James.” Keith crows. “I'm the better pilot here. Just admit it.”

“The window for error on his maneuver was .16 meters at his speed of 90 kilometers per hour at commission of stunt. And he performed it perfectly while also lining up his partners shot.” Ina chimes in with facts. Facts James cannot refute. He just grumbles at her.

“And I think I'll take your suggestion to take the drive to figure out what you are going to do for me.” Keith taunts. Standing tall with a proud smirk arms crossed loosely in triumph. 

“Whatever. This time you won. But I'll get you next time.” James growled out. 

“So, what about little old Ryan and I huh?” Lance asked cheerily. “Who won?” He aimed his invisible rifle while speaking he next question. “Was it my shot as we made the drop? Perfect bullseye that one.” Lance turned his 100-watt smile on Hunk till he saw his friends sheepish head rub and strained smile. His arms falling with his grin.

“Sorry buddy…” Hunk said with a reassuring clasp of his friend’s arm.

“Yeah sorry Lance. We voted for Kinkade. With that double hit. When his shot knocked the sentries gun to shoot the other one and then he hit that sentry again to destroy it.” Pidge said with a shrug as she watched Lance's shoulders drop with his chin. She turned her eyes on Nadia the light reflecting off her glasses ominously. The group had actually been tied. But Nadia had begged the paladins to give the win to Ryan. Pidge made sure Nadia knew that she owed them one for Lance's now lower mood.

“Oh right. That was a really good shot.” He said quietly before lifting his head and strolling forward to Ryan. A foot away he stuck out his hand to the taller man. “Good job Ryan. That was an impressive feet. Nice win.” Ryan easily took Lance's hand for a shake giving the paladin a barely there smile with just the twitch of the corners of his mouth. 

“You did great out there too.” Ryan consoled the paladin. 

Lance rubbed the back of his head. “Guess I gotta wait on what you'd have me do for your win.” he gave a half smile to the taller boy.

“actually, I know what I want.” Ryan said clearly. “Griffin permission to return on the hover bike?” He asked his commander looking at him with nothing but his serious gaze. 

James took the key card and tossed it to Ryan. All of the boys staring at Ryan in confusion at the request. “Sure… guess I'll ride with the girls…”

Ryan gave a short nod in thanks, before returning his gaze to a confused Lance looking between the two MFE pilots. “Ride back with me.” Ryan stated enjoying but not addressing the rising blush on the red paladin. Or his look of panic at first. “Please.”

“He can't say no. It's a bet.” James said exasperated at his team mate for going easy on McClain. 

“Seriously?” Lance finally got out. “That's what you want for your win?”

“Yes.” Ryan answered easily. The two focus on each other causing them to ignore Keith's silent seething. Pidge looking over the top of her glasses at Nadia unamused at the fact the girl had asked the favor to play match maker. Before turning to Hunk and jerking her head at Keith after making eye contact. Hunk moving into Keith's space to ask to ride back with him. Since his original passenger now had a new ride. 

“Uh, ok. Sure. That's. That's fine. Great even. Or cool. It's cool. I think.” Lance licked his lips to get some moisture back before clearing his throat. “I guess we should be going then. Lead the way big guy.” And Ryan did. Turning towards James hover bike Lance on his heels. Pausing only to send Hunk and Pidge one more panicked look before running to catch up and climb on behind him on the bike. Keith's eyes were locked on his teammates back the whole time. Even as Ryan rocked the hover bike just enough as he turned for Lance's hands to shoot up and grab the MFE pilot’s waist. The others don't hear what Ryan says but when he's facing forward again, Lance slides closer to get a better hold. Legs framing Kinkade’s thighs. 

“Alright. Now that that's over. Kinkade, McClain take point and scout ahead. No more than 5-mile lead. “Kogane you and Garrett take up the rear escort. And I guess the ladies and I take the middle in the transport. I'll…”

“Driving!” Nadia. “Shot gun!” Pidge shouted in unison. 

James seethed for a few minutes before collecting himself and grumbling as he climbed into the back seat with Ina. “Let's just get back.” 

Hunk allowed Keith to squeeze tightly at his biceps and take a minute to collect himself also. “Hey man let's head back. We can have a Voltron dinner. Just Voltron tonight as a little celebration. For a job well done today.” Hunk patted him on the shoulder till he turned and followed his friend to the hover to take them back. Choosing not to answer Hunk.


End file.
